Phophecy come true
by TakiraSilvermoon
Summary: Serena must start on a quest to find out the real truth before the enemy destorys it ON HOLD
1. The beginning

An ACIENT BATTLE FOR A HIME

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, CARDCAPTORS OR DBZ OR ANYTHING BELONGING TO IT! ENJOY!

A silver hair teenager with blonde highlights sat upon the roof, staring into the distance.

"What r doing up here Koneko?" asked a man's voice. "Thinking poppa" she responded, making him smile.

"Well it's time to go to the beach" he responded.

"Alright papa" came the teenager's reply as she stood to follow her father.

Beach  
The teenager jogged off with her pet white tiger, Blaze to play.

"I found Koneko on the roof again" started the man.

"Again?" stated the teal hair lady,

"This is the second week"

"Something must be bothering hime" added the jade hair lady.

"Yes, but what?" questioned the violet hair teenager. They started hearing some teenager's chant 'Fight, Fight' and ran to c what was going on.

"This is senseless Dan!" the teenager stated as another punch was thrown her way.

"U will learn y u never should cross me runt!" growled Dan. He swiped at her again and again as Serena dropped to the ground and swept his feet from under him. Amara started to go to her when the Michelle stopped her. Dan roared with rage as he flipped up and started a fury of punches and kicks. Blaze bared his teeth as he was held back from going to his master.

"Now u will pay runt!" Dan stated.

"My name isn't runt, it's Serena Ten'ou!" Serena growled as Dan surprised her and slammed his fist into her cheek, sending her backwards. Two of Dan's goons restrained her as Serena struggled to free herself. Dan pulled out a switchblade and jammed it into Serena chest. Serena gasped out in shock as blood came out of her mouth in a tiny stream.

"KONEKO!"

"HIME!" Dan was suddenly grabbed as he turned to c a furious Amara. She grabbed a fistful of shirt and growled a low warning.

"You stay away from Koneko.." started Amara, "From my daughter!" A startled gasped was heard and Dan gulped.

"Your daughter?" questioned Dan.

"Our daughter" Michelle's angry voice answered. Amara tossed him away from her and narrowed her eyes.

"Get out of my sight before I change my mind!" she growled as he stood and immediately scrammed with his pals.

"How is she Trista?" asked Michelle.

"She'll be fine Michelle-san" Trista answered as she smiled.

"Leave us be please..." came the sudden voice of Hotaru as the crowd left... all except one.

"I'm a doctor at the Tokyo University hospital... I've got some supplies in my car that I can easily stitch up her wound" he offered as the four looked up at him. They nodded and he went off to get the supplies. Soon he stitched up the wound and wrapped it tightly so it would support and protect it. Soon the family left the beach, intending on getting Serena home.

Next day

Next day Serena woke up and notice her chest bandaged. She hissed in pain as she grabbed it.

'What dose that dream mean!? What does Phoenix mean by finding the four other armors and the legend...? And where do I start to search them at!? WHAT!?' Serena questioned herself.

"Hello my little one" Michelle voice rang through her thoughts.

"Morning mama" Serena answered.

"How r your wounds hime?" Michelle asked.

"It hurts a little bit..." Serena answered.

"Well its 6:45 and u got an hour and fifteen minutes until u have to be at school..." Michelle stated as she helped her up and to the bathroom. She waited for her to get dressed and then they headed down to the kitchen.

Downstairs Amara awaited for Serena as Trista grabbed her crutches and with that Amara took off to take Serena to school.

"Koneko?" asked Amara.

"Hai papa?" Serena asked.

"Here take my extra cell phone in case u needs to get a hold of your mother or me. Trista is on duty today in the nurse's room... The numbers r all on speed dial and only have to press which number u want it to speed dial" Amara said, handing her the extra cell phone.

"Hai poppa.." Serena started, "Papa?"

"Hai?" he started as Serena smiled.

"You worry too much..." Serena stated causing him to smile.

"Because we all love u Koneko!" Amara answered.

"Bye papa!" Serena said as Amara sped off in her corvette. In the shadows a man watched intently as he searched the face of all the kids.

'You have to be here somewhere, Serenity! U will belong to me!' he thought as he walked into the school, 'Pathetic... just a bunch of weak little punt humans!'

Serena exited her first class and crutched down to her locker.

"SERENA!?" came a boys voice as Serena shut her locker to c four boys hurry to her locker.

"Hey Nate, Zach, Keith and Jake!" Serena greeted as Nate took her book bag for her.

"U going to the dance next Friday!?" asked the one named Jake as Serena smiled.

"Haven't thought about it beside I don't think poppa will let me stay alone with a boy..." Serena answered. Suddenly her breathing got ragged and she clutched her chest, stumbling.

"Rena? What's up?" asked Keith as Serena collapsed into his arms. Keith nodded his head towards the nurse office and they took off immediately.

"Mrs. Meiou!" called out Zach as she ran towards them.

"What's... Serena!?" Trista gasped, "Put her on one of the cots, Keith... hurry!" Keith nodded and gently laid Serena down upon the cot as Trista walked in with a bowl of water and a washcloth.

"Can u please go? I will inform u when she awakes" Trista asked as they left and she shut the door behind them. She grabbed the wet cloth and laid it upon her forehead, covering the crescent moon.

"What is happening to u hime?" Trista questioned herself, "Y r u having these attacks?" She looked down, very worried.

"Something is very wrong going to happen and I don't like the feeling one single bit. She will need to be watched." Trista spun around to c Hotaru leaning against the wall.

Trista drove the two home as the entered the house.

"How was your day?" Michelle asked, walking out of the kitchen with a smile upon her face.

"Good!"

"Fine" Serena and Hotaru answered as she went upstairs to get her homework done.

"She had another attack today... this time it was worse" Trista stated.

"What happen?" asked Michelle.

"From what Keith told me is she was talking to the four boys about the school dance next Friday and her breathing went raged, right before she collapsed." Trista answered.

"After the boys left Trista-mamma covered her crescent moon as it flared to life and then vanished" Hotaru finished.

"Koneko has been tired and pale lately" Amara commented. They heard a crash as they ran upstairs...

**I have decided to cut this into two parts so not to have it so long. I hope this helps...**

**Sayain46**


	2. Continuing

Amara kicked the door wide open. They saw Serena upon the floor with her shirt shredded.

"Hime?" questioned a worried Trista as she gently shook her to arose her.

"Agh..." Serena groaned as she tried to sit up.

"What happen hime?" asked Hotaru as Serena looked up.

"I was working on my homework and the windows flew open. I looked around as it got dark and then spotted a shadow. I started to go to the door when an electrical shock ran through my body and it felt like it was burning me up inside, "But that dark power... it was way higher than I have ever felt and he scares me..." Amara looked down as Michelle took her into an embrace.

"Were here Koneko!" stated Amara, assuring her. Soon Serena had fallen asleep and the four looked at each other. Trista was deep in thought, wondering.

"Trista, you have any idea?" asked Hotaru.

"No, I have no clue" Trista stated, knowing it was true.

"She can sleep in my room..." Hotaru offered as the three nodded to her offer. Michelle gently lifted Serena into her arms and carried her out of her room. The four Outers ate dinner and then went to bed, thinking on the possibilities of the evil after their hime.

Night of the dance

Serena walked down into the dinning room smiling. Her parents looked up at her and smiled.

"You ready little one?" asked Michelle.

"Hai mama!" exclaimed Serena, causing Trista and Michelle to laughed at her excitement.

"Your father is waiting outside in her corvette for u along with Hotaru" Michelle instructed as Serena grabbed something and ran outside. Trista turned to Michelle, seriousness upon her face and a warning in her eyes.

"Keep a close eye on her Michelle. The enemy will try to kidnap her!" Trista urged Michelle, worried as well.

"We will Trista-san" Michelle answered as she exited the building. Trista watched and sighed as they took off and she thought about the seriousness of the business.

'I wish u could be with the Inners, hime... they r searching for u but Chronos wanted u reborn with us... to help us fight any new enemies... which I'm still stumped on who it is!' She shut the door and walked back into the kitchen.

Dance  
Serena entered the gym with a smile and excitement, causing the three to smile at her eagerness.

"If u need us, we'll be close Koneko!" Amara stated as Serena nodded and jogged off. A man in black baggy pants and violet tank-top made for boys walked in and scanned over the crowd.

'U r here, Serenity! I know it and can feel your presence!' thought the man as he joined the teenagers. Serena joined her friends as they joked around.

"So is this the fair young lady I keep hearing about!?" asked a young teenage boy's voice as they turned around and saw a lavender hair teenager with it buzz-cut. Serena blushed when he bowed to her politely, and she returned it.

"My name is Trunks Briefs. May I ask for yours?" asked Trunks as Serena smiled and nodded.

"Serena Ten'ou" Serena introduced.

"You must be the daughter of the famous pianist and race car driver ne?" asked Trunks as she nodded.

"My mother is Michelle Kaiou" Serena answered as Trunks smiled, "Amara Ten'ou is my father"

"Would u like to dance with me?" asked Trunks as she nodded. They went upon the dance floor and started to dance as the teenager moved out of the way and watched the young couple.

'This feels so familiar' thought the two in unison. Soon the song was over and the two glided off the floor. Clapping was suddenly heard as the two looked up and saw the teenagers clapping and whistling. The two blushed as Trunks turned a bit red.

"Rena?" asked Trunks as Serena looked up.

"Hai?" Serena asked, making him smile.

"R u thirsty" asked Trunks as she nodded, "Want a coke?"

"Sure... thank u, Trunks-san" Serena thanked as he nodded and went to go get the drinks. Serena walked to the table and sat down, her face a little pale.

"U ok, little one?" asked Michelle as Serena looked up.

"Hai mama, I'm fine... a bit tired that's all" Serena answered as Serena smiled a bit.

"Rena, here's your... am I interrupting something?" Trunks asked as the two looked up.

"No, not at all... I'm Michelle Kaiou" Michelle greeted.

"Trunks Briefs... r u that famous painter and violinist?" Trunks introduced as Michelle nodded in answer, "It's nice to meet u Mrs. Kaiou" Trunks said politely.

"Just Michelle please" as Trunks nodded, "I'll let u two talk I need to go talk to your papa ok little one?" Serena nodded.

"Here's your drink M'lady" Trunks said, handing her the coke.

"Trunks? Can we go outside for some fresh air?" Serena asked as he nodded and the two started to walk towards the door. Suddenly a hand grabbed Serena's as she was jerked to a halt. They saw the man with black baggy pants and violet boy's tank-top.

"Please let go of me" Serena asked nicely.

"Will u dance with me?" he asked as Serena felt something shoot through her. Trunks noticed her wince in pain and stepped up.

"She asked u nicely to let her go now do it!" Trunks stated.

"Stay out of this brat!" the man growled.

"Let go of me!" Serena growled as Trunks had enough and tore his hold on her wrist away. He pushed her behind him, a hard look upon his face.

"She asked u nicely and now u stay away from her!" Trunks growled as he started to walk off towards her family.

'That little punk won't keep me from getting Serenity!' the man thought, angry as his eyes flashed red slightly. Serena fell to her knees, grabbing her chest. Trunks gasped and kneeled right beside her. The man walked up to Trunks and kicked him away, grabbing Serena in the process. Serena's family noticed and started to come towards her. Amara, for some reason saw Trunks kicked away from Serena and got pissed.

"U will be coming with me, Serena..." the man stated.

"Who the hell r u!?" Serena asked as she took her free hand and tried to punch him. He caught it and started to squeeze it. Serena yelped in pain as Trunks stood up, angry at seeing Serena in pain.

"My name is Damien... and I want u!" stated Damien as Serena gasped. Trunks tackled him to the ground and stood up immediately as he stood in front of Serena. She suddenly crumpled in pain as Trunks gasped.

"Where does it hurt Rena?" asked Trunks as tears made their way down her cheeks.

"E-everywhere..." Serena stated as she started to glow.

"**RENA!?**" Trunks exclaimed as everyone gasped. Pure white wings sprang out of her back. Trunks kneeled and tried to awake her but saw the blood upon her wings.

'Where r the Sensu beans!?' Trunks questioned himself as he found one. He began to place it inside of her mouth when a hand stops his.

"What the hell r u doing!?" asked an angry Nat as he looked up and noticed his change.

"This is a Sensu bean that will heal Serena!" Trunks stated as Keith took Nate's hand away and nodded to him. He slipped it into Serena mouth and helped it down. Her eyes opened and she gasped when she saw Trunks.

"Get away from him!" Serena started as everyone looked at her,

"It's Diamond!" The group gasped as they narrowed their eyes in hatred. (Outers transformed in a janitor's room)

"So Serenity found out my identity so what!?" Diamond sneered as he looked over at the two and rage filled him when Trunks took her into an embrace. He started to go towards them as he intended to pry Trunks away.

"**WORLD SHAKING!**"

" **NEPTUNE**** DEEP SUBMERGE!**" Uranus and Neptune's attack hit him head on, but did nothing. Trunks growled and turned to the four guys.

"Take care of Serena!" Trunks asked as they nodded.

"Your pathetic Outers! Serenity will be mine!" Diamond laughed as the three glared at him.

"**MA-SA-KO... HA!**" Trunks yelled as his attack slammed into Diamond, sending him backwards. The three Outers looked up and saw him.

"You need some help?" Trunks asked as they nodded.

"You'll pay for that u brat!" growled Diamond as he stood up.

"You stay away from Serena!" Trunks said, a warning in his voice. Diamond sneered and started to gather some negative energy.

"**KA... ME... HO... ME...**" Trunks started.

"**DARK SPIRITS...**" Diamond copied as he gathered energy for an attack.

"**HA!**"

"**ENRAGE!**" the two struck each other as Trunks smirked. He narrowed his eyes as he remembered how he had hurt Serena and enjoyed it.

"**KAME-KAME ** **WAVE**** TIMES 3!**" Trunks yelled as his power dominated Diamonds and ripped through his. It slammed into Diamond, sending him backwards and through the wall.

"Is Serena ok?" Trunks asked as he took a quick look over at the five.

"The Sensu bean helped her wounds but she is still in pain!" stated Keith as Trunks turned and was pissed. Diamond stumbled out of the wreckage and glared at Trunks.

"**HE **** HAS HER CRYSTAL**" Neptune exclaimed as Trunks gasped. His rage started to give him a huge energy boost as his eyes turned sea-green, his lavender hair turned gold and stood up, his muscles bulged and a golden glow surrounded him. The high schoolers all started to scream in fear as they scrambled out of the gym.

"If you want Serenity's crystal back then you'll have to fight me for it!" Diamond challenged as the three stepped up.

"No! Let me handle this creep!" Trunks asked as they nodded and backed off. The two engaged into combat as Trunks had the upper hand. Diamond was thrown back as he stood and started to grip the crystal tightly.

"Stop it! You'll break the crystal and kill Serena!" Trunks yelled as he started towards Diamond.

"Step back if you value Serenity's life Sayai-jin!" Diamond warned as Trunks backed off, not risking Serena's life.

"**PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!**" as an attack shaped like Pluto's slammed into Diamond, causing him to drop the crystal. Trunks launched off the ground, slammed Diamond away and grabbed the crystal. He stood up and held the crystal gently in his hand. Pluto joined his side, smiling.

"Thank you Trunks..." Pluto thanked as he nodded.

"I'll go give this to Serena now..." Trunks stated as she nodded and he took off. Diamond roared with rage and destroyed a huge amount of the wall.

"Serenity will be mine!" he said in a rage voice.

"I doubt that!" Uranus started as Diamond started to make another blast. Saturn quickly flipped and placed the point of her glaive to his chin. He looked down and saw hatred towards him inside of her eyes.

"I won't hesitate to kill u, Diamond!" growled Saturn as he smirked and backed off, vanishing. The four Outers walked up to the small group and saw Serena awaking. Trunks smiled and gently lifted her head, having some water ready.

"Here, drink this..." Trunks asked as he placed the cup to her lips and helped her drink it. Serena smiled weakly for him as he returned the gesture. He saw her fall asleep and held her to his chest.

Well that's it for the 2nd part of the Prologue... See ya L8ter!!!


	3. Authors Notice

Hey, Yea I know. This isnt another chapter you all been waiting on. ::ducks behind something:: Sorry! But everything just been keeping me busy. Anyways I have some announcements I need to make.

My stories,

Angel or Death, Guardian for Life Phophecy comes true

I am really thinking of deleting and adding some other stories I been messing around with. ::scratches back of head:: I know this may sound unreal but ever since I got my WIN98 computer 5 years I had been saving every single story I wrote and the grand total is 299 stories saved. I WONT post all of them. Im not that crazy!

Anyways I need some people, who might be intrested, to read some of them and tell me whatcha think. I mean just emailing me to let me know your intrested, give me your email and I email you the first and 2nd chapters. My email is in my file so just email or and put in the heading or Intrested in story ok? I really need peoples advice on rather I should posts these or not. I am asking all that might be intrested to PLEASE email me. I really need the advice.

Thanks Carrie

Sayain46 


End file.
